The Ninja Who Protects
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: After Miharu died the shinrubonsho went to a new person to take it. It is up to her sister who is a ninja to protect her from the kairoshu. I am not that good at making summaries. Just so you know This is to read till I make the fourth chapter of Good Bye Feudal Era. Not One Shot. Yoite/?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room when someone came in.

"Alice, the master needs to see you." They said

I nodded. I got up from my bed and followed the person who told me that the master needed to see me. We stopped at his doors. I opened the doors and walked in. I closed the doors and went up to the master. I bowed to him and put a hand over my heart.

"Yes Master?" I asked still bowing.

"Alice, I need you to protect someone for me." He said turning to me.

"Who master?" I asked him

"Your sister, Cheyla." He said

I gasped. Cheyla? I doubt she even remembers me.

" Of course master. Where shall I go?" I asked him

" I am going to roll you into Shapleigh Middle school, that is the same school she goes to. Your fake name shall be Brieana Jackson." He said

"Yes master. When shall I leave? I asked him

"You shall leave tomorrow. Please pack your things. You will walk. I already have an apartment for you to stay in." He said

"Yes master." I said getting up to leave

"Oh, and one more thing. The reason you are protecting your sister is because she has the Shinrobaunso." He said turning from me

I was shocked to hear this. Now I must protect her.

I left the master's room and headed down to my room to pack my things. Tomorrow I am going to Shapleigh Middle School. Damn am I nervous about seeing my sister again.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished packing some stuff. It was around midnight. I put on my night gown and fell asleep. The next day I woke up at six. I took a shower and put on some new clothes. After I was ready I went to see the master. I knocked on his door wondering if he was awake.

"Come in." I heard behind the door

I opened the door and walked in. I bowed to my master.

"Good morning master. How did you sleep?" I asked him still bowing.

"Oh, Alice! Good morning. I slept very well." He answered me giving me a smile.

"Here this is a picture of your sister," He said handing me a picture

It was a girl with short brown hair and black glasses. I could tell that her hair color was not her original because if I looked closely I could see the same hair color that I have.

I nodded, placing the photo in to my pocket.

"It is time for you to go, Alice. Here is the address to your apartment." He said giving me a slip of paper.

I took it from him and read it over.

"Yes master." I said turning to go.

"Oh and one more thing. If Cheyla ever gets hurt please bring her here straight away." He said all the happiness gone from his face.

I knew he was acting serious.

'Yes master." I said leaving his room

After I left the room I started on my way towards the apartment I am staying at. It didn't take me long for me to find it. I ran most of the way. I was excited to see my sister again. I stopped at my room and dumped all my stuff there. I then went to find Shapleigh Middle school. It didn't take me long to find it. I walked in and went straight to the front office. I walked in.

"Hi I am Brieana Jackson. I am a new student here." I said using my fake name just like the master told me to do.

"Oh. Miss Jackson! Welcome to Shapleigh middle school. Your homeroom is Miss Angus." She said smiling at me.

I nodded and left the room. I started up the stairs and went right. I instantly found my homeroom. I walked in. I saw Cheyla. I forced myself not to cry and go hug her.

"Ok, guys. This is Brieana Jackson. Please treat her nicely." She said pointing to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing in the front of the class.

"Ok Brieana please go sit next to Cheyla." she said giving me a smile

I nodded. Cheyla raised her hand. I went and sat next to her. No one knows that I am a ninja. I am here to protect Cheyla. Suddenly the phone rang. Miss Angus stopped teaching and went to the phone.

"Um... ok. Alright. I'll do it right away. I'll also inform the other teachers about it. Is it okay if she comes so she can explain it to us?" She asked to the person on the other line

"Alright. thank you." She said hanging up the phone.

"Okay students, I'll be right back." She said leaving the class room.

All the students were wondering why she left so suddenly, but I had an idea.

"Alright, Miss Brieana Jackson?" A teacher asked me

I pretended to look worried, even though I know what this was all about.

"Yes?" I asked

"Please come with us." They said

I nodded my head and followed the teachers. They led me to a council room. They opened the doors and went in. I went in following.

"So it is to my understanding that you are a ninja?" They asked me

"Yup. My real name is Alice. I am here to protect my sister, Cheyla Downs. I am known to be the strongest ninja in my village." I said answering them

"Why are you trying to protect her?" They asked me

"Well other ninjas are after her, and please do not ask me why that is a secret that I cannot give away." I said answering there next question.

"Well okay. If that is your choice then we will stand bye y-" They started

Suddenly we heard a crash. I knew exactly who they were.

"Stay here." I said getting up and leaving the room.

I raced down the halls and found the kairoshu. They were probably looking for Cheyla again, but this time I am not going to let them take her. I fought them. I was able to dodge all of their attacks. They soon became tired. I was able to finish them off. When I was done they were on the ground unconscious. Some of the teachers came out of their classes looking to see what was wrong. I told them that is was okay. I dragged the kairoshu out of the school and dropped them far away. When I came back to the school it was already time for lunch. I bought my lunch. I saw Cheyla sitting with her friends. I sat down at an empty table that was next to her. I started eating. I also kept a watch full eye on here. I suddenly felt the kairoshu near.

"Oh, come on. Can't a girl eat?" I asked my self.

I was walking to the door when a teacher came and grabbed my arm. Before she asked me where I was going I said one word.

"Bathroom." I told her

Her eyes widened and she nodded.I ran out of the cafetira. As I ran I felt the kairoshu gaining nearer and I knew I was going in the right direction. I suddenly heard a scream. I ran faster. When I finally found them they had Cheyla with them. She was tied up and unconscious. I suddenly felt mad.


End file.
